


United We Stand

by mistrali



Series: Drabbles (mistrali) [5]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali





	United We Stand

### Chapter Text

[We will not fall, human. The Empire is undivided. Unlike the Andalite vermin, we do not concern ourselves with petty feuds. We are an entity of Yeerks working together for the common good.]

Chapman almost laughed. [You call  _mass infestation of aliens_  the common good?]

[Yes,] Iniss said simply. [The Empire commands it.]

[You haven't even met the sub-vissers. How d'you know your entire system isn't a myth?]

[We... we do as we are told.]

[You don't know!] crowed Chapman, noticing his hesitation. [You just obey the propaganda machine…]

[Silence, human! We have conquered billions-]

[ _Conquered._  Not beaten.]

 


End file.
